The Legend of Zelda: The Master Plan
by Ed the Orange Blob
Summary: An all our war has begun between the Gorons, the Zoras, the Ritos, and the Gerudos. And Hyrule is stuck in the middle. Princess Zelda must venture out by herself to save her kingdom and stop the war. She must also find the Hero of Legend, the only one who can slay the approaching evil. Story told from Zelda's POV. Rated T for some death. Nothing graphic. Enjoy!


_In the beginning, the universe only knew darkness. Evil surveyed the cosmos as monsters of pure unimaginable power swept across the galaxies. That is, until the great Goddess Hylia appeared. She created the sun that lit the night, scaring away the evil beings. Then, with the wave of her hand, created the world. She made a peaceful land where life could thrive with no evil, just harmony._

 _But this also made the shadow creatures very intrigued. The secret to creating life was hidden by Hylia, and they wanted it. One day, the cosmic evil ambushed towards the Goddess. She pushed them away with the stars, but to no avail. In her last attempt to save her world and life, she decided to place the secret in the Earth itself using a magic spell, and created the Hylians to guard it. This magic spell created the Triforce, the remnants of Hylia's power given to the world._

 _Ever since then, powerful and evil creatures have been trying to take the Triforce, but have been stopped time and time again, thanks to the Hylians and the heroes of legend. But we must keep on fighting, for we must bring harmony back to the world as the Goddess attended it-_

* * *

"Zelda!" A booming voice from downstairs declared, "Come down here please"

"I'm on my way, Papa" A girl yelled back. She was laying down on her pink bed, fit for a princess. The room around her was circular, as it was one of the towers that forms a larger than life castle. Curtains with a floral design covered the windows. Zelda, a teenage girl, went back to her book she was reading, titled _'The Goddess Hylia and the Triforce'._

" _For if we do this we can-_ blah blah blah, _The evil can be stopped with love-_ Mhm, Yep. Sure. And.. Done with chapter one!" Zelda said. She closed the book and tucked it under her arm and opened her large royal doors to a sight of hallway, with generations of Kings posted on the wall side by side. Zelda noticed how the farther in time you go, the more the Kings looked irritated. She was sure her father would follow the pattern.

Down in the main lobby stood a groups of knights, the Queen, and the King of Hyrule. Zelda hurried herself down the stairs to see what was happening. She was wearing a purple and white dress. It looked liked a dress someone would never be able to afford, but it was actually her nightgown. The King turned to his daughter, "Zelda, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What did I do this time?" Zelda asked. The Queen stepped aside, where a old man in very poor clothes and glasses is standing, mostly intimidated by the knights surrounding him. "Oh, hi Maurice"

"Hello, P-Princess Zelda" Maurice tried to say.

"This gentleman believes that you stole a book from his library," The Queen said, "Did you steal from his library?"

Zelda's eyes widen, "Well.. I could've.. Maybe.. Possibly have borrowed a book from him"

The King roared, "Zelda!"

"What? We do not even get charged with a book fee from them anyway. Besides, you steal from the town all the time, I mean, taxes and trading crops, have you no shame father?" Zelda smirked. The King rolled his eyes.

"Give me the book" The King ordered. Zelda shrugged and took the book from underneath her arm and gave it to her father. He then put it in the librarians hands.

"Wow! The Princess of Hyrule shoplifted me! My friends are gonna hate me" Maurice said. The knights began to push him out and closed the gate behind him. The King waited for the doors to be shut and turned to his daughter.

"I know Dad. It was wrong" Zelda told her father.

"We just do not have any time to deal with this Zelda. We are on the brink of an all out war. We can not have you looting the people of Hyrule along with that, it will ruin our reputation" The King said.

"The Hylians love me Dad. Maybe you should come out and meet them some time" Zelda responded, "Today I'm going over to the Festival they are having and play with the kids. And mostly annoy their parents-"

"You are not going anywhere. You are grounded for the rest of the day" The King ordered.

"What?!"

"And that is final. Now, I must go handle some business" The King then went back up the stairs and to his quarters. The Queen walked over to Zelda.

"Do not take it to hard, sweetie. Your father is just stressed, that is all"

"I know, but, why? How come he is so worried about a war we are not even in?" Zelda asked her mother.

"It is because all sides of the war want our help to win. If we join one, the other three will get angry at us. But I am sure your father will make the right decision, like he always does" The Queen said. "Say, what was that book you were reading about?"

"Oh, it was about how Hyrule was created and Hylia and the Triforce thing and-"

"Ooh, I use to love those stories when I was younger too" The Queen said.

"Are they really just stories?" Zelda asked.

"Well, of course sweetheart. We love to read them, but none of it is true. There is no 'powerful' magic triangle in Hyrule and there is no evil monsters trying to grab it. And there was no little elf boy fighting them off. Most of those stories we made a long time ago to make our children fall asleep.. And to make the Sheikah's think we were cool so we could build Hyrule on their land"

Zelda laughed a little, "I guess so"

The Queen held Zelda's hand, "And hey, look at you: A princess! You are you very own story. And you're the best story your father and I have ever known. You're our daughter. That is why this silly war is getting to us. To keep you and all the Hylians safe"

"Ok, I get it Mom" Zelda said happily.

"Now, you have a festival to get to, right?" The Queen asked.

"But I'm grounded"

"Well," The Queen wondered, "I mean, if you hopped into my carriage without me realizing it, then oh well. You are already there in town, I can not stop you from going to the festival" Zelda's face lit up as she hugged her mother. They both went into a beautiful carriage and proceeded to go to the local neighborhood of the Hyrule.

* * *

Hyrule is an area of royalty, even though majority of the Hylians, the residents of the region, were not that high on money. If you were not part of the royal family or royal guard, you were farming and making trade usually. In the middle of Hyrule stood a magnificent castle that watched over the many towns and city blocks the area had to offer. The biggest factor of Hyrule though is that is appeared to be separated from the rest of the world. The reason why is that the city was built in an area with a very large canyon circulating around it. This made it to where no one could come in, and surely no one could get out. The only way through is the main gate, which is a bridge connecting the two landscapes together. Knights patrol the bridge all day long, as the rest of the canyon was covered off with a wall.

The land around Hyrule, however, was very vast. To the northwest laid the volcano known as Death Mountain, surrounded by molting lava, to hot for any normal Hylian to go to. To the North and East laid the Gerudo Desert. To the west, where the bridge was pointing at, was a large plain of water, and beside it was a tremendous forest, known as the Lost Woods. Finally, Southeast of the Castle was the 'floating islands', or at the very least, a bunch of cliffs and mountains. These areas of land held vast intelligent species, who have recently had troubles with one another over each other's land destroying their own region. The sea was breaking into the volcano, The volcano was making the desert a death trap, and on and on. The species also blame each other for thieving and spying. The problem is, in the middle of this dispute laid Hyrule, who has been asked by every single region to help them if war ever did break out, which is a definite possibility.

Down at the festival, Princess Zelda and her mother have been meeting the fellow Hylians, who are always happy to meet the royal family. Zelda went and played with the kids as the other women became jealous of her hair. The Queen spoke with the elders of the town as the princess continued to play.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Zelda asked the children. They all began to get excited when she pulled out an odd machine out of her bag. It was a crudely built contraption with a napkin attached to two sticks and other metal pieces, making a hang glider type of toy that was the size of her hand. She threw it and she and the kids chased it; The toy actually flew very well. Zelda then asked if a kid wanted to throw it. And a little girl slung it in the air... And it flew into the canyon. The other children gasped, but Zelda simply pulled out another toy hang glider gadget and continued on.

Day grew into night as the festival continued on. Zelda and her mother were about to go back to the castle when they heard shouting at the bridge. All the Hylians turned their attention to the bridge as The Princess rushed over to see what was happening. The Queen followed behind her.

On the bridge, the knights were shouting and pointing their spears at two odd looking creatures. They appeared to have fins and the head of a fish. These creatures were known as the Zoras, who lived in the sea region inside a palace. The Queen walked down the bridge and demanded to know what was going on.

"These Zoras just walked up to the bridge and demanded to come in. They started threatening us!" The knights said.

"We were not threatening you, I was waving my hand saying 'hello'. How is that a threat?" One Zora, a purple one, said.

"Maybe Hylians have gotten dumber since we last visited.." The other Zora, a blue one, whispered.

"What was that?" The knights asked, continuing to point their spears at the Zoras. Zelda noticed they were not riding on horseback, but rather an odd creature.

"What are those?" Zelda asked. The purple Zora looked down.

"Oh, these are Sea Lions" The Zora said. The creatures had the body and mane of a lion, but were blue with fish-like fins coming out the back of their paws. Their tails were long fins, such as a shark. The Zora cleared his throat, "Sorry, we should state why we're here. We must speak to the Hyrule King and/or Queen"

"You are" The Queen spoke up.

"Oh! Well that makes our jobs.. Pretty easy.." As the Zora talked, he stepped off the Sea Lion and walked closer. The Knights continued to hold their spears up. "My name is Prince Orlo. We request the King, and/or Queen, of Hyrule to please join us over in the palace of Zora's domain to discuss a some important information"

"What kind of information?" A knight asked. He pointed his spear a little closer to the Zora.

Orlo placed his finger on the spear and lowered it, "I was not actually told, but I am sure it is important. My parents requested I get this message to you as quickly as possible. So, what do you say, Ms. Hyrule? We will have free food"

"Free food?" A knight shot up. Another knight made a glare at him.

"I am sure the King would love to attend this banquet, but I am afraid he is much to busy to do so at the moment" The Queen replied.

"Well, my parents said, 'and/or' on the this little paper they gave me" Orlo pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her. The writing was in an unreadable language, with symbols instead of letters, "So I am sure they would be delighted to just have you join us back over there. Have you ever rode on a Sea Lion before?"

"The Queen will not be riding with anyone. If she chooses to go, we will join her on our horses" A knight said.

"Oh, you do not have to bring an army with you, my lady. We have our own, right here. An entire army. You just can not see them cause they are so well hidden, but they are all around you right now" Orlo said, "Keep it up Bonji" Suddenly, a Zora appeared on the side of the bridge, pointing a arrow at the knights. Bonji gave a thumbs up and went back to hiding.

"What?" A knight yelled. The knights suddenly began to look around for any hidden Zoras frantically.

"Well, I assume I should go" The Queen replied.

"Ooh, Mother, can I come too?" Zelda asked.

"No, sweetheart. I want you to go ahead and get back to the castle. It is past your bed time. It is also past your fathers bed time. Make sure he is asleep" The Queen told her daughter.

"But Mom, I want to ride on the lion-fish things"

"You can eventually," Orlo said, as he was doing a handstand on the Sea Lion, "What is it again? Princess.."

"Zelda" She replied.

"Ah. Got it. Pleasure to meet you Zelda," Orlo smiled, "I hope we meet again. So, you ready Queen? We will have you escorted back by tomorrow evening. My family has the nicest guest room, let me tell you"

"I will accompany the Queen, and that is an order" Suddenly, a large figure in Hylian armor appeared behind them. It is the head of the royal guard.

"Ah, Chief Tekal, pleasure to see you" The Queen said.

"Hey Saladpants" Zelda also said. Zelda has known Tekal her whole life, and the nickname is referring to an incident that happened years ago at lunch.

Orlo smiled, "Alright, you can come to big guy. But you will not be getting the guest room. You can have the couch" With that, The Queen hopped on the Sea Lion behind Prince Orlo and Tekal got behind the other Zora, and they rode off into the woods. A large group of Zoras came out of nowhere from hiding all over the bridge and follow them into the woods. Orlo and the Queen turned around to look back at Zelda and the rest of the knights. Zelda waved at them.

"You shouldn't wave. Some people will take it as a threat" Orlo laughed as the knight beside Zelda shrugged.

"I will be back soon. Goodbye darling" The Queen said, waving to her daughter. After that, Zelda was escorted by some of the knights to the carriage, where she went back up to the castle. She looked in her parents room to find her father asleep. She then went into her room, put on her sleeping gown, and fell asleep also.

* * *

As Zelda slept, she began to have an odd dream. She felt herself floating, as if she was in water, but there was none. Just a dark empty space was around her. Suddenly, a voice rang in her head, " _Zelda_ " Somehow, she could control herself in the dream.

"Yes?" Zelda replied into the void. An elderly woman's voice came from the darkness.

" _Beware of Ganon_ " The voice cried.

"What?" The princess asked.

" _Find the hero who can use the sword_ " The voice appeared once again. Zelda looked all over for anyone around her. There was no one to be found. " _Beware of Ganon.."_

 _"Find the hero who can use the sword. Beware of Ganon. Find the hero who can use the sword. Beware of Ganon. Find the hero who can use the swo-"_

Suddenly, Zelda was back on her bed with her eyes wide open. She laid there in silence, thinking about what happened in her dream. She went to go sit up, but could not for some reason. She tried moving her hand, and it did not move. She tried to blink, but her eyes were not shut. She was stuck in this position. She then heard her window open, and a large figure came into the room.

The figure was covered in shadows, making it impossible to tell what it was. You can tell it has fiery red hair at the top, and a long robe covering the rest. The figure stomped across the room slowly as Zelda could only barely see it. It begin to talk in a very low voice.

"Have you ever did something horrendous and blamed it on someone else?" It asked. Zelda could not reply or move. "I mean, you could have just said, 'oh, I did not steal a book, I saw someone else take it'. It makes everything a lot more easier" The figure began to look at Zelda's book collection.

"Hmph. Stories. These 'make-believe' stories about how good triumphs over evil and the day is saved" It sighted with quotation marks on 'make-believe', "And yet, evil still comes back. Why is that? If good really did triumph over evil, then why has evil not have been terminated yet? And what is evil? A person thinks a different way than you, so it makes them bad. That is how it has always been"

The figure put the book back on the shelf and turned itself to Zelda. The eyes were red, shining like two beacons. It began to walk closer, "These mortal beings say I am 'make-believe'. Just a 'boogeyman' to scare the kids. Well, would it not just be ironic if the boogeyman actually paid a visit?"

In the blink of an eye, the figure was beside the bed and hovering over Zelda, "You have taken what rightfully belongs to me, and I will get it back" A green hand began to reach over to Zelda's face. Then, out of nowhere, the princess raised her hand a tried to punch the figure. The figure grabbed the arm by the wrist and looked at the hand as Zelda tried to pull it away, now stuck in that pose.

A yellow triangle appeared on the back of Zelda's hand, lighting up the room, "Ah," said the figure, "There it is. I was wondering where it was at" The figure raised it's other hand to show another yellow glowing triangle on the back of it. "It is a bummer too, as the only piece of the Triforce that can stop me is the one that is no where to be found. Oh well." It lets go of Zelda's hand, and the hand flung back to the spot it was, paralyzed on the bed. The figure began to float away.

"I will have Hyrule back. I will destroy everything your generation has created. And I will eliminate every one you love. Now, keep that piece of the Triforce nice and clean for me. I will be coming back for it" Suddenly, the figure shot backwards, and entered a portal-like entrance as the rest of the room began to dismantle and implode.

* * *

Zelda woke up with beads of sweat coming down her face. She tried to catch her breath and make sure she is actually awake. It is already morning, so she slowly got up, took a deep breathe, and stepped out of the room.

She tried to cope with what just occurred to her in that dream. First, a voice told her to beware of some person named Ganon, and to find the hero who can use a sword. Then, a strange entity entered her room. Finally she had an odd triangle glow out of her hand. Zelda shook it off, as it was just a nightmare, but the eyes of the figure were still engraved in her mind.

As she got down to the lobby of the castle, such as the day before, she noticed her father was talking to some of the knights.

"Have you checked every single house in the town?" He asked.

"Almost your highness. But we can not find her" A knight said.

"Well keep on going until you do- Zelda!" The King turned to her and walked over to the stairs.

"Is there a problem Dad?" Zelda asked.

"Uhm.. Well.. Yes. I do not know how to put this in any other way Zelda, but your mother.. She's-"

"Missing?" Zelda finished the King's sentence.

"Yes.. How did you know-"

"Dad, she is not missing, she is over at the Zora Palace" Zelda said.

"What?" The King turned around and walked, and then stomped back to the princess, "What do you mean she went to Zora Palace? When?!"

"Last night. They were holding a dinner party and invited you and Mom to it"

"Then why did no one tell me about it last night?" The King asked.

"Because you were asleep. So Mom went down by herself. Well, actually, Saladpants went down with her"

The King became furious, "Are they insane? They know the Zoras are devious little creatures. Why would they agree to this?" He turned to the knights, "I want all the search parties to go through the Lost Woods. Go all the way down to the Zoras if you need to. Find my wife from those demons!"

"Dad, they were really nice-"

"They could have your mother imprisoned! No one outside of these walls can be trusted anymore!" The King yelled. As Zelda and her father argued, a large bell was rung in the knight quarters, and all of them shot up and got ready. They got on their horses and rode down to the bridge, where other knights followed. They all went into the woods towards Zora Palace.

"They said they will bring her back today Dad" Zelda argued.

"Well, I guess she is coming home a bit early, huh?" The King said intensely. The Knights rushed through the woods, dodging trees and hopping over rocks as they went into the direction the Queen went.

Zelda and The King went down to the bridge in a carriage, where a large number of Hylians crowded by. It was the first time in a long time the King has entered the public's eye. And the two waited for any response. It was dead silent as the King shot daggers into the woods. Zelda stood behind him, intimidated. The Hylians waited also, but they were not sure what was going on, or what was going to happen.

Suddenly, after waiting for what felt like forever, a knight on a horse finally returned from the woods and on to the bridge. The knight was pale as a ghost.

"Well?" The King asked.

"... We found her" The knight said.

"Well, where is she then?" The King looked behind the knight, waiting for her to appear. Suddenly, a tear came from the knight's eye. The King looked confused at the knight who began to weep.

And then he realized what he truly meant.


End file.
